


Damn Shimada

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Evil hanzo, Hanzo is slightly insane, M/M, Talon Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Hanzo captures Jesse for fun. Genji ruins that fun
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Damn Shimada

Jesse coughs up what he is going to assume was his lunch. He ignores that its much darker than what pizza normally looks like and ignores the metallic smell that came from it. Genji's traitorous brother was laughing at him, adjusting his brace on his arm. 

"Is that all, cowman? I thought you were supposed to be fun!"

Jesse growls, "Fuck off."

The man just laughs some more, unfazed by the bloody vomit as he walks over to the Overwatch agent, "I'm into that."

Jesse would curse some more if Hanzo hadn't kicked him in the fucking face! He landed on his back, out of breath. Hanzo just judges him from above, now very unamused. He just clicked his tongue before calling Moira on his communicator and telling her where they were. Jesse would rather be dead than let Moira get ahold of him.

"Is that all you got?"

Hanzo seemingly ignores him, but the twitch of his lips gave him away.

"I'm wasting my talents on you, American. I should just kill you now."

"Then why don't you?"

Hanzo laughs, leaning down so he's crouching over Jesse's broken body, "Because you would be too easy to kill."

He stands again, "All of you were be too easy to just kill. You, your precious team, my brother-- all too easy. I joined Talon for excitement!"

Hanzo does something next that takes Jesse by surprise. He straddles his hip and leans over him. 

"Oh so boring for me. Wouldn't you agree, cowboy?"

Jesse shudders. This was something Hanzo has never done before.

"Wh-What?"

Hanzo laughs, "What's wrong? Sudden change of heart? I thought you wanted me to 'fuck off'? Isn't that what you wanted?"

It hits him what the man was implying and Jesse stiffens like board. Hanzo laughs and stands, leaving poor Jesse confused. Jesse barely manages to sit up before a heavy boot preses down on his chest.

"Stay down."

"Jesse!"

Genji's voice rings throughout the building and Hanzo rolls his eyes in a dramatic manner, "Dearest brother, always ruining my fun!"

Genji appears, sword drawn. He's taken back by Jesse being in his little predicament, "Jesse? I swear to god if you're trying to fuck my brother-"

"Hold on now! I'm not-"

"You interrupted us!"

Hanzo wasn't even trying to help and Genji chokes, "Hanzo!"

Jesse wanted to die right then and there. Once Genji was done agruing with Hanzo over Hanzo’s lovelife, Jesse knew he was next at being chewed out by Genji.

"Sombra, if you're here, please kill me."

He hears a laugh but sadly no death.

"Hey, do me a favor a kill me. Then you can continue arguing."

Hanzo growls, "You're not dying yet, cowman!"

Genji groans, "Jesse, please."

Jesse tries to stand, but Hanzo shoves him back down.

"HANZO!"

Hanzo laughs as Genji swats at him, itching to knock his brother's head off. Jesse decides to roll away from the two and this time manages to get to his feet. Damn Hanzo. Jesse bolts out of the room knowing that Genji can handle himself against Hanzo. But to his surprise, Genji goes flying thanks to Hanzo's dragons and Hanzo gives chase.

"Shit!"

"I'm not finished with you. McCree! Come back here!"

Jesse just runs, a mixture of fear and excitement bubbling inside him. He had a theory of what Hanzo wanted to do to him, he also had another theory. One he would prefer greatly over the other. But he wasn’t willing to stop and see which one was right.

"JESSE!"

"NOPE."

Jesse takes a shape turn and Hanzo almost runs into a wall. It would've been funny if Hanzo wasn't most likely trying to kill him.

"I thought you said I was too easy!"

He shouldn't have said that. Hanzo's speed almost doubles and he becomes hot on Jesse's tail. Jesse shrieks and makes another turn, but Hanzo is prepared for this one and pounces on him. They crash to the floor and Hanzo pins him, giggling like the madman he is.

"Got ya~"

"Cool let me go."

"Nope, not until you give me what you denied me last time!"

Jesse has to think for a moment, "... a kiss?"

Hanzo grins and Jesse groans, "Finnne."

Hanzo is quick to flip Jesse over and claim his lips. Jesse is taken back by Hanzo's kiss and this allows Hanzo to shove his tongue in his mouth.

"Hanzo I swear if you're-HANZO!"

Hanzo pulls away from Jesse to look at Genji, who is now beyond pissed. Jesse was actually disappointed in their kiss ending.

"Get off him before I stab you!"

Hanzo laughs and flips off Jesse, standing with a dramatic flair. He blows Jesse a kiss before he runs off, Genji not bothering to follow him.

"Seriously, Jesse? My brother?"

Jesse groans and covers his face, "Sorry, Genji."


End file.
